


【原创BG】盆里的闪光

by PocketSalt



Category: Mysalts
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketSalt/pseuds/PocketSalt
Summary: 庸俗爱情故事。





	【原创BG】盆里的闪光

**Author's Note:**

> 如有雷同，纯属巧合。

  
集烂桃花于一身的陈婉君在短短的一个月内失恋了两次，一次是前男友出轨，一次是在不知情下喜欢上了有女朋友的人。她还沉浸在上一段无疾而终的暗恋里无法自拔，一旁的佩丽思郁闷得不行，开口问她到底为什么喜欢那个瞿然。

陈婉君望着窗外的人工绿化，支支吾吾了半天，也道不出个所以然。她其实与他相处的时间也不长，也不大了解他，只知道他能给素不相识的人给予援手，总归也不是个坏人。他还喜欢喝酒，能逮着个不大熟的人在江边喝上个大晚上。

她大概是缺爱，所以才会三番四次地不计后果，愣头愣脑地全身心栽进去。

佩丽思斥责她多次遇人不淑后仍未吸取教训，见她还是一副魂不守舍的样子，看不过眼的佩丽思也不管她到底听没听进去，执意地要给她介绍男朋友。

等了半天都没听到陈婉君的答复，佩丽思后来又补充道，从恋爱的悲痛中走出来的最好办法就是开启一段新的恋情。

最后她还是赴约了。大概是雨天的缘故，鲜少人外出，灯光幽暗的餐厅里也没什么人，陈婉君低垂着脑袋，无聊地在餐桌上折起了纸巾。当她把纸巾折成一朵花后，她偶然间抬起头，见到一个戴着半黑框眼镜的男人迟疑地望了她两眼，然后解开了西装外套上的纽扣，直径朝她走来，说着：“对不起，我来晚了。”

陈婉君冲他礼貌地笑了笑，接着随手把纸花放在桌子的角落上，识趣地替他解围说外面雨势较大，她也只是刚到。两人在不痛不痒的一问一答里吃完了整顿晚饭。出餐厅时，外头还在飘着雨。张家明望着绵绵细雨，犹豫了一下，从口袋里掏出手机，说他之前买了两张电影票，但是不巧被人爽约，如果她有兴趣的话就一起去看。

陈婉君也没想太多，只扫了眼手机屏幕，发现是最近在重映的一部她喜欢的旧电影。她年少时入戏太深，曾经疯狂迷恋过这个悲恻的爱情故事，然而现实也没有弥补电影里的遗憾，戏外男女主角也没有在一起，所以她只能把情感寄托在电影上，把它看了不下十遍。

她在熟悉的旋律里想到了自己糟心的过往。她的初恋终结在一场模拟考里，那时候她暗恋的对象坐在离她不远处的左前方。坐在暗恋对象前方的女生散着一头乌黑靓丽的长直发，手上缠着的黑头绳衬得她纤长的手指又嫩又白。然而更致命的，莫过于下一秒显露在外的白皙后颈。

她眼睁睁地看着暗恋对象在女生扎起头发后双眼发直，那些萦绕在心头的粉红念想在那一刻全部破灭。她的目光落在女生纤长的脖颈上，心不甘情不愿地想着怎么能不心动，她一个女生都差点被这个举动勾了魂。

像是按下了什么开关一样，自此她便开始了断断续续、求而不得的恋爱生涯。她的恋情要么死于腹中，要么不了了之。而在前不久，她无意中目睹了一次瞿然女友的风采。仅仅是凭女人的直觉，没理由的，认为那个跟他一同站在昭昭太阳底下的人是他女友。不像她的那些难以言喻的情愫，只能在见不得光的地方里悄然滋长。她在远处仔细打量着女方，试图从女方身上攫取出一丝半截与自己相似的地方。她那时天真地想着，哪怕只有半点，她也能骗自己，他或许有过那么一两分钟是喜欢过她的。

人生总是会有很多没有办法圆满的爱情。她在女主角讲完那句“Rose Dawson”后潸然泪下，边上的张家明给她递了包纸巾。她低头接过，小声地说了句“谢谢”。原本撩在耳后的长发不巧地跌落下来，遮住了她的脸。

回去的路上，张家明撑着伞对她解释起自己没有车的事。因为他总是不经意地破坏很多东西，所以他的朋友说为了确保他的生命安全，都建议他不要开车。陈婉君也只是淡淡地附和说安全第一。碍于张家明的体格，即便在较大的雨伞下，两人的手臂也频频相碰，然而陈婉君没怎么在意这些小细节，他也心照不宣地没开口让她自己再撑一把伞。

毕竟两人初次见面，张家明也知道适可而止，所以没有特意送她到家楼下，而是陪着她走到她家路口边，便自己打车走了。

盯着聊天框里不断闪烁的字符光标，陈婉君思虑万千，最后敲下了“安全到家”四个字，谁料对方跟她东扯西扯地又聊个把小时，最后在临睡前还约好了下次的见面时间。

第二次见面时，天气闷热，午后无风，陈婉君赶到美术馆时额上冒出一层薄汗。张家明称是投其所好，送了她一本画册。陈婉君接过时有些惊讶，她猜佩丽思之前应该告诉了对方有关自己的工作与喜好。陈婉君尴尬地摸了摸头发，表示自己没有准备礼物，而张家明倒是无所谓，半是体贴半是打趣地说着她就是礼物。

陈婉君是想要送回礼物给他，但她对他了解不多，所以她想问下佩丽思，但在上次见面后她一直都没能联系上佩丽思，后来还是阿美告诉她，佩丽思匆匆忙忙地进了深山老林里拍戏，山区里的信号太差，只怕是有几个月都没办法与大家联系。

看张家明文质彬彬的样子，陈婉君猜想他应该是喜欢看书的。但在挑书时却又猛然想起了别人说的，吃饭和借书，都是极暧昧的两件事，一借一还，一请一去，情份就这么结下了。像是被人窥见心事一样，她满面羞红地放下了书，快步逃出了书店。最后思来想去，她送了一对耳机给对方，因为隐约记得对方之前有跟自己提过总丢耳机的事。

两人在频繁的见面中逐渐熟络起来，但她其实没大搞懂现在的状况，两人保持着含糊不清的关系，谁也没往边界外迈出脚步。但他有问必答，有求必应，会低着头弯下腰听她讲话，还会在她无意识地向他投去凝视时，冲她挑眉微笑，露出藏在脸上的两个酒窝。

而转折点是在跨年夜里。陈婉君和弟弟回了家，张家明却仍忙于公事，早在十二月时便飞到了大洋彼岸处理事务。他向陈婉君要了实时位置，说是想知道新年的第一天里两人相隔的距离。那时候正在楼下消食散步的陈婉君也没有多想，便按他所说的发送了位置。没过一会，拖着行李箱的张家明便风尘仆仆地出现在陈婉君面前。

陈婉君神情惊讶，完全没想到他会提前回来。她激动难捺地挂在对方身上，两人缠缠绵绵地抱了许久，最后陈婉君带他在附近的酒店放好行李，然后随着熙熙攘攘的人群在江边广场上倒计时。两人亲昵地依偎在一起，在绚烂的烟花下拥吻。后来陈婉君在路上看到小时候常见的冰棍，心血来潮地想要吃，他们便在大冷天里，牙根冷得直发颤地分享一根冰棍。

精力十足的陈婉君像是不肯浪费这个突如其来的夜晚，又带他翻墙进了她高中的学校，两个人在操场上手牵手不知疲倦地逛了一圈又一圈。她又燃起兴致地要张家明同她跳舞，因为她小时候看电影时就很羡慕西方有跳交际舞的传统，想着长大了就一定要跟喜欢的人在漫天的星光下翩翩起舞。

两个人就着手机外放的伴奏下，从一开始的手牵着手转圈到最后瞎跳一通，张家明姿势僵硬地令陈婉君开怀大笑。陈婉君还惋惜没有穿裙子出来，她最喜欢的就是转圈时裙摆飞扬起来的感觉。

到最后两人都累了，就坐在台阶上，陈婉君靠在他的肩膀，对他说以前读书时一定很多人喜欢他的话。张家明轻笑着摇头否认，接着便跟她提起了过往的情事。他当初花了很多精力才追到一个女生，但是在一起后对方对他极为敷衍，还不如压根就没在一起。

有着数不胜数的被甩经历的陈婉君深谙其中的滋味，所以她听完后一股热血直涌上心头，顷刻间对他动了怜惜之情，安抚性地蹭着他的脸，结果下一秒却被捏着下巴接吻。两人分开时，她望着他的眼里泛着莹亮的光。她把整个身体倚在他身上，安心地享受着温暖的拥抱。

在后来甜甜蜜蜜的热恋期里，她从没感觉自己这般快乐过，仿佛一瞬间就能地老天荒，而接下来的同居也成了意料之中的事。在见识过张家明惊人的破坏力后，厨房一带成了她一个人自由的小天地。可是有天她做着在料理班上新学的草莓圣诞时，手机里的合唱团的低吟浅唱令她分了心。

她在恍惚间想起了瞿然。她自己也被这个闪现的念头给吓着，心里一阵兵荒马乱。虽然她脑子有点糊涂，但她也还是个明事理的人，知道不能掺和那些会被人诟病的事。在对方和自己都有了伴侣的情况下，还惦记着他，令她觉得自己是个罪人。

像是为了证明什么，她在张家明回来后主动帮他脱下大衣，然后踮起脚，勾着对方的脖子来了个深吻。分开的时候，两人的呼吸相互交错。在他再度亲上来时，她的心怦怦直跳。接下来欲火炽烈的事情也变得顺理成章。事后她贪恋地躺在他的怀里，牵着他的手，一下又一下地摸着他手上的厚茧。张家明低头在她肩膀上亲吻，她只觉得自己的心想随他东奔西走。

最后急促的门铃声打断了两人的温存。陈婉君穿戴好衣物后，张家明便去开门，发现按门铃的人是汤汉。汤汉大摇大摆地闯了进来，表示张家明跟大家脱轨太久，所以路过附近时想看下他是死是活，接着轻车熟路地坐在沙发上，还顺带吐槽下张家明装斯文戴眼镜。

在陈婉君给汤汉倒水时，汤汉好奇地瞟了她两眼，随即说句好像在哪见过的搭讪话语。张家明表情凝重地把她拦在身后，搂着腰把人护进了房间。被折腾得四肢酸痛的陈婉君识趣地没再出去，待在房间里补眠。等张家明把汤汉撵出去，再回到床上时，陈婉君一个翻身挤进他的怀里，抱着他沉沉地睡去。

下班路过药店时，冥冥之中有股力量驱使她买了验孕棒，两条杠的结果给了她沉重的一击，她才意识到自己糊涂地搞错了安全期。

被焦虑缠身的她后来转念一想，这是两人的结晶，觉得他应该会为此感到高兴。但是这阵子公司的事已经让他忙得晕头转向，所以她体贴地想等去医院做个全面的检查后，再向他坦诚公布。

所以在她见到张家明不小心遗留在洗手台上的手机时，她也只是匆匆地瞥了几眼，发现屏幕上弹出的只有无聊的汽车维修店提示信息。她也没大在意，把验孕棒丢进垃圾桶后便转身继续赶稿。

在被佩丽思骂了好几次见色忘友、有异性没人性后，陈婉君终于抽出了时间跟她见面。桌上聊的也无非是各种八卦见闻，在佩丽思跟她讲述自己所遇非人的遭遇终于感动上苍，所以才在之前突然接到了一个戏份较重的角色后，陈婉君向她问起了有关张家明的事。佩丽思却不解地眨好几下眼，反过来问她张家明是谁。

陈婉君以为时间过于久远，所以佩丽思才会忘记了之前她曾经给自己介绍过对象。但佩丽思又一脸茫然地说，那时候陈婉君又不肯要对方的照片和联系方式，所以她以为陈婉君不想去，后来就跟对方说取消了。

得知真相的她瞬间觉得自己口舌发干。而真正令她后背发凉的，是她再次遇到瞿然的时候。瞿然像久别重逢的老朋友一样跟她搭话。当话题转到他与女友的藕断丝连，但最近已经被他连根拔起时，她没来由地看清了他的嘴脸，意识到他是来想跟她再续前缘的。接着她直截了当地打断了对方的话，并表示自己已有男友，所以并不关心他的生活。

随后对方问起了她男朋友的姓名。陈婉君回了句与他无关，瞿然却出乎意料地脱口而出张家明的名字。在她强压下内心的慌乱，正要质问他时，瞿然留下了一个意犹未尽的笑容，便扬长而去。

独自回去的时候，陈婉君把所有的事情翻来覆去想了个遍。佩丽思不认识张家明，而瞿然却认识张家明。她猜想自己之前对瞿然愚昧可笑的行为可能已经沦为部分人茶余饭后的谈资，而张家明想必在旁听了不少。可能是为了贪图乐趣又或者是发泄无聊，所以自己亲自下场来试探。

骇人的想法刺进了她的灵魂里，一阵晕厥沉沉地向她压来，她两眼一黑，跌坐在了地上。好心的路人上前询问她的情况，她摇了摇头，手脚僵硬地撑着地板站起来，接着往前走。

她的苦闷无处可倒，只能任由它们在心里翻江覆海。她从未感到过自己如此迷茫无助，日头藏进黑压压的乌云里，她忽然看不清前方的漫漫长路。

那天陈婉君很晚才回家，张家明诧异地问她为什么迟迟不接电话，她避讳着他的目光，没有回答，直接扑进了他的怀里，像要把自己融进对方的身体里一样，紧紧地抱着他。

张家明感受到对方身躯战栗，察觉出她的异常，温柔地一遍又一遍抚摸着她的头发，轻声问她发生了什么。她喉咙发紧，说不出任何话语。她在缱绻柔情里不愿面对那个可怕的猜测，她觉得只要自己睁一只眼闭一只眼，所有事情都能当没发生过一样。

可是当他某天突然开车出现在她面前，再到后来换了印象中瞿然开过的同样车牌号的车时，他对此的解释是，他终于克服了千难万险，成功地开起车。

他的兴奋与喜悦刺痛了她的眼，压抑在她脑海深处里的声音不断放大，她只感到脑袋一阵胀痛。他是真当她傻，在空余的时间里，他都跟自己腻在一起，又哪来的时间去学车。她在心里默默做了个比较，发现他竟然是比瞿然还要恶劣。

她扪心叩问，自己与他无仇无怨，他为什么要这样来戏弄自己。她不知道他为了接近自己花费了多少精力，甚至为了欺骗她，特意支走佩丽思，给她营造一切镜花水月。她在海市蜃楼里跌得一身青，她觉得自己的存在就是个笑话。

他侧头撞进了陈婉君清澈见底的双眼，接着眼神闪躲地四处飘忽。望着他被阴影笼罩着的脸庞，堆积在嘴边的话语已经变得苍白无力，她的心直坠下去，她觉得她自己好像从来都未读懂过他。

她想，他大概是会开车，也一直都有车。只是之前车子借过给瞿然，所以不能在她面前开。而另外一台车子刚好维修，前阵子才出厂。他可能是忍无可忍，又或者是已经厌烦地不想再装下去，便肆无忌惮地开起了车。

他还在讲着些一触即破的话语，她感到身心倦乏，一言不发地看着车窗外飞驰而过的霓虹灯光，泪水在她眼眶里打转。

她以为自己苦尽甘来，终于遇到了真命天子，她为自己曾经不切实际地想要托付终身给他的念头感到可笑。那些刻意忽略的悬殊差距此刻愈发清晰地呈现在她脑海里。他多金又有才，随随便便张开怀抱就有无数凤蝶朝他飞扑过去，全然不差她这个玩物，他大概料定她一定会爱上他，就像她会爱上瞿然一样。

爱上确实他不难，那种感觉就像在雨天里找到了一个能遮风躲雨的容身处，像在溺水中抓住了一根救命稻草，像灰暗的生命中突然照进来的一束亮光，像卑微的尘埃里悄然地开出了一朵花。

她又忽然想起以前他跟她提到过有关跳出恶性循环的办法：不要盲目于既有的感受，而是要看清楚事情的本质。

凝重的气氛弥漫在两人之间时，他停住车，紧攥着她的手，后知后觉地询问她发生了什么。最后她费力地挤出一个笑容，缓缓抽出被他握住的手，打开车门，向漆黑的夜幕里走去。

\--------------------------------------------------  
完。

**Author's Note:**

> 起人名比写文还难唉。  
> 既然都庸俗了，那就叫表哥表妹吧啊哈哈哈。


End file.
